Somewhere, Over The Rainbow
"Somewhere, Over The Rainbow" is a song from the 1939 MGM film The Wizard Of Oz. About it About five minutes into the film, Dorothy sings the song after failing to get her aunt and uncle to listen to an unpleasant incident involving her dog Toto and the town spinster Miss Gulch. Dorothy's Aunt Em tells her to "find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble". This prompts Dorothy to walk off by herself, musing to Toto, "'Some place where there isn't any trouble.' Do you suppose there is such a place, Toto? There must be. It's not a place you can get to by a boat, or a train. It's far, far away. Behind the moon, beyond the rain...", at which point she begins singing. An introductory verse that was not used in the movie is often used in theatrical productions of The Wizard Of Oz and is included in the piano sheet music book of songs from the film. Lyrics for a second verse appear in the British edition of the sheet music. A reprise of the song was deleted after being filmed. An additional chorus was to be sung by Dorothy while she was locked in a room in the witch's castle, helplessly awaiting death as the witch's hourglass ran out. In that extremely intense and fear-filled rendition, Dorothy weeps her way through it, unable to finish, concluding with a tear-filled, "I'm frightened, Auntie Em – I'm frightened!" This phrase was retained in the film and is followed immediately by Aunt Em's brief appearance in the witch's crystal, where she is soon replaced by the visage of the witch, mocking and taunting Dorothy before turning toward the camera to cackle. Lyrics When all the world is a hopeless jumble And the raindrops tumble all around Heaven opens a magic lane When all the clouds darken up the skyway There's a rainbow highway to be found Leading from your windowpane To a place behind the sun Just a step beyond the rain Once by a word only lightly spoken All your dreams are broken For a while Sadness comes and joy goes by But every tear like the rain descending Finds a happy ending In a smile Doubts and fears all fade and die To the blue beyond the grey Love again will find its way... Somewhere, over the rainbow Way up high There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby Somewhere, over the rainbow Skies are blue And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true Someday, I'll wish upon a star And wake up where the clouds are far Behind me Where troubles melt like lemon drops Away above the chimney tops That's where you'll find me Somewhere, over the rainbow Bluebirds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then, oh, why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly Beyond the rainbow Why, oh, why can't I? Someday, I'll wake and rub my eyes And in that land beyond the skies You'll find me I'll be a laughing daffodil And leave the silly cares that fill My mind behind me Somewhere, over the rainbow Bluebirds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then, oh why can't I? Category:The Wizard Of Oz Category:Songs